


Roger's Routine

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Earl Harlan Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roger's Routine

He was woken up by the sensation of someone playing with his hair. Earl opened his single eye, feeling out who exactly was touching hair. He allowed his body to relax when he soon figured it out, sighing as he allowed his eye to slip closed again.

Roger. The boy had started to do this instead of going on his walks at night. He waited until Earl fell asleep and then slipped into his room, braiding and unbraiding his hair until Earl woke up to get him ready for school.

Earl didn't know why his son had taken on this habit. His hair was long too and yet he showed no interest in playing with it. Yet without fail he came to toy with his father's.

He sighed and slowly rolled onto his side, offering the silent boy a small smile. Roger just stared down at him, brushing a few stray locks of hair out of his face. "Don't need to sleep?" he asked. He watched as the boy shook his head and he nodded, turning over again to allow him to play with his hair again. "Don't let yourself get too tired for school, okay?"

"...'kay..." Roger whispered.

Earl knew that the morning would be a good one.


End file.
